Café Li
by Airin-Li
Summary: Sakura no lleva ni un día de camarera en el Café Li cuando surgen los problemas. O el problema en singular: su jefe. ¿Será capaz de resistirse a sus encantos? Porque Shaoran parece completamente determinado a volver loca a su nueva empleada.
1. Chapter 1

**Café Li- Capítulo 1**

* * *

_Café Li._

Así rezaba el cartel de mi nuevo trabajo. Junto a las letras, en una bonita caligrafía negra, había dibujados una taza y un lobo. El motivo de la taza era obvio, no por nada era una de las cafeterías más famosas de Tomoeda, pero aún no conocía el porqué del lobo.

El tintineo de la puerta al abrirse consiguió sacarme de mis cavilaciones y recordé que llegaba tarde a mi primer día de trabajo. Subí los escalones con agilidad y sujeté la puerta para que una señora y su hijo pasaran mientras echaba un vistazo al interior del local. Ya había estado antes, un par de veces como cliente más la vez en la que hice la prueba para conseguir el trabajo, pero entrar en esta cafetería siempre me impresionaba.

Decir que el Café Li era grande, es poco. Sólo el primer piso podría ser más amplio que la superficie de mi casa, repleto de mesas siempre a rebosar y camareros que iban en patines de un lado para otro. La actividad no cesaba en el local y eso que desde aquí no se podían ver las terrazas del piso de arriba, donde solía haber música en directo al menos una vez a la semana. Pero mi parte favorita del Café Li eran los mostradores. Había dulces de todo tipo, a cada cual más bonito y seguramente más sabroso que el anterior. Sólo con echar un vistazo se me hacía la boca agua.

Seguí con mi inspección, pasando la mirada por los cómodos sillones de aspecto retro hasta que di con la cabellera pelirroja de Kaho Mitsuki, la encargada.

-¡Sakura! –me llamó con una sonrisa al verme llegar a su lado-. Menos mal que has llegado. Venimos un poco escasos de personal.

-Sí, lo siento. Creo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde –me disculpé, aunque sabía que no me estaba regañando. Kaho era la mujer más amable que había conocido jamás.

-Corre, ve a por tu uniforme y la próxima vez entra por la puerta de empleados.

Asentí, un poco avergonzada al no haber recordado ese detalle y pasé tras los mostradores. Rápidamente, fui hasta mi taquilla, me puse el uniforme de camarera y los patines y volví junto a Kaho para que me diera instrucciones.

-Muy bien Sakura, tus mesas son las del ala oeste, pero siempre puedes ayudar a Nakuru, Eriol o Yamazaki si ves que tienen problemas. Tu puesto es el último de la tarde, así que acuérdate de cerrar con Nakuru tal y como acordamos. ¡Mucha suerte, Sakura!

Yo asentí con una gran sonrisa y me dispuse a trabajar. Nakuru, Eriol y Yamazaki eran mis compañeros de turno, todos me habían caído genial y esperaba poder hacer buenas migas en mis ratos libres con ellos.

Antes de lo que esperaba, llegó la hora de cerrar. Mi primera jornada había pasado sin grandes complicaciones. Sí, tiré un vaso y tuve que lidiar con un cliente algo maleducado, pero aparte de eso, fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡Sakura, me tengo que ir ya! –Nakuru vino corriendo del piso de arriba, móvil en mano-. Mi compañera de piso necesita que le haga un recado y las tiendas están a punto de cerrar. Sólo quedan por subir esas sillas y cerrar en la puerta de atrás, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Antes de que contestara, ya había desaparecido tras el mostrador.

-¡Y no dejes que nadie entre! ¡Ya no tiene que venir ningún proveedor! –escuché su grito antes de oír la puerta.

Suspiré. Me había quedado sola. Subí las sillas que faltaban y volví a los vestuarios. Me cambié y empecé a recoger mis cosas, cuando el sonido de la puerta volvió a alertarme.

-¿Nakuru? –pregunté-. ¿Te has dejado algo?

En vez de contestación, oí unos pasos apresurados y el sonido de cajones abriéndose.

¿Qué? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Y en mi primer día de trabajo? Mira que tengo mala suerte.

Sin saber qué hacer, blandí uno de mis patines y marqué el número de la policía en mi móvil por si lo necesitaba. Muerta de miedo, enfilé hasta la puerta de donde provenía el sonido, el despacho de Kaho.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –grité, como había visto que siempre se hacía en las películas, y entré de golpe.

-¿Dónde habré puesto mis…?

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –Grité al hombre que se encontraba tras la mesa, revolviendo los cajones-. ¿Estás intentando robar? ¡No te muevas o llamo a la policía!

Él dejó los cajones, se levantó poco a poco y se giró hacia mí. No era un hombre, era un chico que rondaría por los dieciocho años, más o menos de mi edad. Se fijó en el patín que sujetaba con mi mano derecha y el móvil de mi mano izquierda.

-¿Pretendes defenderte de un atracador con eso? –Preguntó alzando una ceja-. Desde luego, Kaho cada día contrata a gente más incompetente.

-¿Hoe? –pregunté confusa, sonrojándome.

Y es que acababa de darme cuenta de que el chico era realmente guapo. Era alto, bastante más que yo, delgado y de musculatura promedio. Con un suspiro cansado, se echó el pelo castaño hacia atrás y me dirigió una furibunda mirada de desprecio. Tenía un aspecto altanero y, desde luego, no era nada parecido a lo que habría pensado que sería un atracador. Pero eso no hizo que dejara de desconfiar de él.

-¡No me has respondido! Identifícate antes de que apriete este botón y…

Se movió mucho más rápido de lo que yo esperaba.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me había quitado el móvil de las manos. Intenté utilizar el patín como arma y casi consigo darle, pero esquivó el golpe que iba directo hacia su cabeza por los pelos. Consiguió lanzar el patín lejos de nosotros y, en un parpadeo, me tenía inmovilizada contra la pared. ¿Pero qué…?

-Eres rápida –admitió, medio jadeando por el esfuerzo-. Pero me temo que no lo bastante.

Podía sentir su aliento rozándome la frente. Supongo que debería estar aterrorizada, pero un extraño calor recorría todo mi cuerpo. Supuse que era rabia.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos contigo? –susurró con voz ronca, bajando la cabeza hasta mi oído. Me estremecí.

Suficiente. De un empujón, logré soltar una de mis manos y la estrellé contra su rostro de forma contundente. Él se separó de mí, liberándome, y se tapó la nariz con ambas manos mientras andaba unos pasos hacia atrás. Gimió de dolor y yo me preparé para un nuevo ataque.

-Oh, Dios. ¡Qué fiera!, –gritó, apartándose una de las manos de la cara para ver que estaba llena de sangre-. Me has reventado la nariz.

Parecía entre sorprendido y… ¿divertido? Yo no quise perder más tiempo analizándolo y recuperé el móvil que había caído a unos metros de nosotros durante el último forcejeo.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –gritó, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a marcar un número. Pero me temblaban las manos y de repente se me había olvidado cuál era el jodido número de la policía-. Que no soy un atracador, joder. Soy Shaoran Li.

-¿Shaoran Li? –dije, alejándome varios pasos de él para evitar que volviera a sorprenderme. Aunque no parecía mucho por la labor.

Él asintió sin apartar una de sus manos de su nariz y yo no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente satisfecha por haberle alcanzado.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa cómo te llames? ¡Has entrado aquí sin permiso!

-¡No necesito permiso para entrar en mi propia cafetería! –explicó, sorprendiéndome.

Espera, ¿Shaoran Li? El jefe de… ¿Café Li? ¡Pero si este chico parecía de mi edad! No, era imposible.

-¿No te parece raro un atracador que no lleve ningún arma? -notó que no terminaba de creerle-. Además, mira.

Se apartó hacia un lado revelando una foto de todos los miembros del personal de la cafetería. Él salía en el centro, justo al lado de Kaho Mitsuki.

Mierda.

-Y-yo, y-yo no… –tartamudeé, incapaz de hablar.

Una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y vergüenza me lo impedía.

-¿Qué pasa? No parecías tan asustada cuando pensabas que era un ladrón –se burló de mí el autoproclamado Shaoran Li, mi jefe-. ¿Eres capaz de romperme la nariz pero no de enfrentarte con el jefe?

Miré su nariz, que había dejado de sangrar pero seguía un poco roja. Si se la hubiera roto no tendría un aspecto tan saludable. Ni siquiera se le había hinchado.

-No creo que esté rota… -discutí, sonrojándome ante lo absurdo de mi declaración-. Y lo siento muchísimo, no tenía ni idea de que tú… Yo… -agaché la cabeza y fruncí los labios-. Supongo que estoy despedida, ¿no?

Tenía ganas de llorar. Esto debía ser un nuevo récord, no llevaba ni un día trabajando y ya me habían despedido.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me acabas de romper la nariz de un derechazo!

-¡Tampoco está rota! –me quejé, él se rio-. Vale, está bien. V-voy a recoger mis cosas y me marcho.

Intenté salir del despacho lo más rápido posible, pero su mano me lo impidió. Un segundo después estaba acorralada contra el escritorio. Y de nuevo, ¿pero qué…? ¡Este chico es rápido!

-Creo que no me has entendido –sus manos estaban sobre mi cintura y me miraba directamente a los ojos-. Te habría despedido sin dudarlo si te hubieras puesto a llorar, o si te hubieras quedado paralizada, como esperaba que hicieras –susurró.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y su cercanía no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Pero has roto todos mis esquemas –además de tu nariz-, fiera.

-Sakura –corregí sin darme cuenta, confundida.

-Oh –Shaoran se rio de nuevo, separándose de mí y dejándome respirar algo que no fuera su aroma-. Muy apropiado.

Fue hacia el cajón que estaba rebuscando antes de mi "entrada triunfal" y sacó unos papeles.

-Creo que nos veremos a menudo… Sakura –me guiñó un ojo, provocando que me sonrojara, y salió de allí.

Yo seguí paralizada unos minutos más. ¿Acababa de pegarle un puñetazo a mi jefe y salido impoluta? Y lo más importante, ¿había él intentado ligar conmigo?

…

-¿Que le pegaste un puñetazo a Li? –gritó Nakuru por todo lo alto cuando se lo conté al día siguiente.

Estábamos en nuestro tiempo de descanso, sentadas en unos taburetes entre el mostrador y la cocina. Eriol, que venía a recoger una bandeja llena de pedidos, nos oyó y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Espera, espera, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Ni siquiera te lo devolvió?

Yo me tapé la cara con las manos y procedí a relatar de nuevo mi historia.

-Me confundí, ¿vale? ¡Podría pasarle a cualquiera! Eso sí, la próxima vez que lo vea creo que voy a morirme de vergüenza.

-Bueno, tampoco tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso Sakura –comentó Yamazaki mientras hacía como que llenaba una taza de café-. Shaoran aparece más bien poco por la cafetería. Prefiere encargarse desde las sombras y dejarle a Kaho todo lo demás.

Y es que a medida que contaba la historia se había unido al corrillo el resto del personal. Teníamos suerte de que fuera martes a última hora de la tarde y la cafetería estuviese casi vacía.

-Sigue pareciéndome increíble que un chico de mi edad dirija un sitio como este –dije, curiosa-. ¿No es el hijo del dueño o algo así?

-Bueno, técnicamente –respondió Eriol-. Su madre Ieran Li es la dueña de las Empresas Li, en China. Llevan de todo, desde cadenas de ropa hasta cafeterías, como esta.

-Creo que hasta tienen un canal de televisión –añadió Yamazaki, sorprendiéndome.

-Pero Shaoran es el jefe en funciones de este Café Li –prosiguió Eriol-. Shaoran nunca se ha llevado muy bien con las responsabilidades así que un buen día la "afable Ieran" lo mandó a Japón a que aprendiera a manejar un negocio. Diría que no lo lleva mal pero si no fuera por Kaho dudo mucho que este sitio siguiera adelante. Como ha dicho Yamazaki, no lo verás mucho por aquí…

-¿Y para esto se supone que os pago? –una voz profunda sorprendió al corrillo, que se separó de mí rápidamente.

Los cuatro empleados miramos con cara de haber visto un fantasma a Shaoran Li. Y no era para menos, aquella era la primera vez que se pasaba en horario de trabajo en… ¿años?

-Está bien, por ver esas caras sí que merece la pena pagaros –se rio el castaño.

-¡Shaoran! –Eriol fue el primero en reaccionar-. ¡Cuánto tiempo, tío! Si ya casi ni te reconocemos de lo guapo que estás.

-No me hagas la pelota maricona –dijo el aludido soltándose del abrazo que Eriol intentaba darle-. Y no exageres que me viste la semana pasada cuando ARRASASTE con mi nevera.

-Sin ti el tiempo se me hace eterno, ya lo sabes –y le tiró un beso.

Pues muy bien, yo me había perdido hace rato en esta conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Pensaba que iba en contra de tu religión pisar esta cafetería –esta vez fue Yamazaki quien habló.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que pase a vigilar a mis empleados? Además, no intentéis cambiarme de tema. ¿Qué es lo que os tenía tan entretenidos como para descuidar vuestro trabajo?

En ese momento todos me miraron. Malditos, no les vuelvo a contar una anécdota nunca más.

-Sakura nos contaba el incidente de ayer –respondió Nakuru por mí, con una sonrisa ladina.

La mirada de Shaoran me abrasó cuando sentí que se posaba sobre la mía. Parecía que acababa de reparar en que yo estaba allí.

-Ah, sí, historia divertida –dijo, sin apartar los ojos de mí-. Por lo que veo, Sakura, no dejas de darme problemas. Primero me atacas y luego distraes a mis empleados.

Tragué saliva y le devolví la mirada, desafiante.

-Muy bien, acaba de pasar a ser mi favorita –dijo con una sonrisa.

Los demás rieron y yo me sonrojé de golpe. ¿Shaoran era siempre así? Por suerte se tuvo que ir a decirle no-sé-que-cosa a Kaho y todos volvimos al trabajo.

Casi era la hora de cerrar cuando Shaoran volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Se despidió de sus empleados/amigos/amantes, esto último en el caso de Eriol, me guiñó un ojo (de nuevo) y se fue. Un alivio.

No tuve que esperar mucho antes de la hora de cerrar. Otra vez Nakuru había vuelto a tener que irse pronto, así que Eriol se había quedado para ayudarme.

Estaba en el piso de arriba, terminando de subir las sillas cuando su voz resonó.

-¡Sakura! ¡Un ángel te está buscando!

Me asomé al balcón del interior de la cafetería frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Un ángel?

-¡Ah, no! ¡Que dice que se llama Tomoyo!

Me eché a reír ante el patético intento de Eriol de ligar con mi mejor amiga y bajé corriendo hasta ellos.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté con una sonrisa, después de abrazarla.

Estaba tan guapa como siempre. Llevaba un vestido veraniego azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y tenía su largo pelo negro recogido en una trenza. Entendía perfectamente la reacción de Eriol, que no apartaba sus ojos de ella.

-Después de lo que te pasó ayer, ¿en serio pensabas que iba a dejarte volver sola a casa?

Así era Tomoyo, tan sobreprotectora como mi hermano mayor. A veces incluso peor.

-Fue una falsa alarma, tonta –reí, negando con la cabeza-. Sabes que no era un ladrón de verdad.

-¡Pero pudo haberlo sido!

Eriol decidió intervenir en la conversación.

-Eso es cierto, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte –le dijo a Tomoyo, con aire de caballero inglés-, yo me quedaré con ella cada vez que Nakuru intente escaquearse. Por cierto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, tú puedes decirme Eriol.

Le tendió la mano. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño, ignorando su saludo.

-Eso más que tranquilizarme aumenta mi preocupación –anunció-. Vendré todos los días a por ti y volveremos a casa juntas, ¿vale Sakura?

No pude negarme. Disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba con mi amiga y con esto del trabajo apenas habíamos estado juntas durante las vacaciones. Y así, volver a casa con Tomoyo se convirtió en tradición.

…

-Li no deja de mirarte –me susurró Nakuru al pasar por mi lado.

Se me volcó el vaso que estaba recogiendo y la fulminé con la mirada mientras la veía desaparecer tras la barra con una risita.

No me hacía falta volverme hacia el chico en cuestión para confirmar lo que me decía mi compañera. Sentía los ojos de Li taladrándome la nuca desde que había llegado, nada más empezar mi turno, y se había sentado en una de las mesas de Eriol para poder hablar con él mientras trabajaba. Sin embargo, no pude evitar dirigirle una rápida mirada. Por lo menos, él no me miraba. Se estaba riendo de alguna broma de Eriol.

Shaoran Li era el único de la cafetería que no llevaba ninguna clase de uniforme. Había venido con unos simples pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta básica blanca que se ajustaba a su musculatura. Y, qué puedo decir, le quedaba bien. Tampoco es que fuera la única que se había dado cuenta. No era casualidad que desde que había llegado Li la cafetería estaba un poco más llena que de costumbre, especialmente por adolescentes de mi edad.

Cuando volví los ojos a la cara de Li después de un buen repaso, me encontré con su penetrante mirada ámbar fija en mí. Mierda.

Aparté la vista de golpe, tan avergonzada como siempre, y terminé de limpiar la mesa con rapidez. Mi objetivo de esa tarde iba a ser no volver a mirarle jamás.

Lo conseguí durante los primeros cinco minutos.

Un grupito de niñas de menos de quince años tuvieron la culpa de todo. Se sentaron en una de mis mesas, pero justo la más cercana a la de Li y sólo al verlas llegar supe que su objetivo era el castaño. Cuando fui a tomarles nota, casi las miro con la boca abierta por su descaro. Yo a su edad (ni a la mía) no tenía tan poca vergüenza para hablar así de alguien. Me enteré, en el medio segundo en el que se daban cuenta de que estaba allí, de que al menos un par de ellas ya estaban planeando cómo llevárselo a la cama y otras pocas discutían el tamaño de su… ejem. Con quince años señores.

Apunté el pedido y, cuando estaba por irme, una de ellas añadió.

-Y ponle una cerveza al chico de allí –me señaló, evidentemente, a Li-. Dile que le invito yo y que venga a mi mesa cuando le apetezca.

Alcé las cejas y me aguanté la carcajada de estupefacción hasta que estuve lo bastante lejos de ellas. Niñata creída. Li no se iba a acercar a su mesa ni en sus mejores sueños.

Lo peor es que ahora tenía que llevarle la cerveza. Cuando me vio aparecer con ella casi se cae de la silla.

-¿Y esto? –Preguntó cuando la dejé frente a él- ¿Pretendes emborracharme para llevarme a la cama, Sakura?

No te sonrojes, Sakura, no te sonrojes.

-Yo no –conseguí contestar, y señalé a la mesa de las quinceañeras-. Pero ella, sí.

-¿Cuál de ellas?

Casi le fulmino con la mirada. ¿Acaso importaba?

-La rubia, la del escote por el ombligo y exceso de maquillaje –comenté de mala gana.

Se rio. Bien, al menos una reacción que esperaba.

-¿No estarás celosa, verdad? –sonrió-. Hace nada te has entretenido un buen rato mirándome, ¿encontraste algo interesante?

-¿Pero qué dices? –me defendí, ahora sí, sonrojada-. Eres tú el que no deja de mirarme, acosador.

-De atracador a acosador. No sé si voy mejorando –de improvisto, tiró de mi brazo y me sentó en sus rodillas.

-¡Eh! –intenté levantarme pero me agarró con fuerza de la cintura y me mantuvo sentada.

-¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta como te queda el uniforme? Benditas sean Kaho y sus ideas. Yo siempre había pensado en uno más discreto, pero ahora le veo la gracia –me susurró.

Me removí, incómoda, pero disfrutando internamente al saber que las descaradas de la mesa de al lado se estaban muriendo de envidia.

-¿Es que quieres otro puñetazo? –le pregunté-. Ten en cuenta de que esta vez sí que voy a romperte la nariz.

La amenaza surtió efecto y me soltó. Me levanté, me arreglé el vestido y le dirigí una mirada de odio.

-Cuando quieras dejar de intentarlo conmigo, la rubia esa ha dicho que aparezcas por su mesa si te interesa.

Y acababa de irme muy digna a seguir con mi trabajo cuando vi que realmente se levantaba y caminaba hacia las quinceañeras.

Se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de la rubia mientras ella hiperventilaba y sus amigas soltaban grititos de emoción. Yo no podía apartar la mirada, con una mezcla de decepción y repulsa que me revolvió el estómago. ¿Shaoran era en realidad así? ¿Ligaba con todas y no solo, bueno… conmigo?

Pero la cara de éxtasis de la rubia cambiaba a medida que Li, con expresión neutra, hablaba. Al terminar se levantó y volvió a su sitio y, a los pocos segundos, el grupo de chicas salió del local.

-¿Amigo, pero qué le ha hecho a esas niñas? –escuché que Eriol le preguntaba al castaño.

Yo simulé limpiar la mesa que ellas acababan de abandonar mientras intentaba escuchar su respuesta, más interesada de lo que llegaré a admitir jamás. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa tonta que no se me iba y el nudo en el estómago había volado. No llegué a escuchar ni la mitad de su conversación, pero por Eriol sé que más o menos fue lo siguiente:

-Sólo les he dado una cucharada de realidad. No pueden ir por la vida insinuándose a desconocidos siendo tan pequeñas. Yo a su edad todavía jugaba a los tazos –respondió Shaoran.

-Sí, pero esas no vuelven. Acabamos de perder clientes.

-Mejor. ¿No has visto cómo han mirado a Sakura mientras hablaba con ella? Capaces eran de hacerle algo.

-¿Por eso lo has hecho? Eres un romanticón.

-Sí, me estoy enamorando de ella.

Para, para. Rebobina. Eso no fue lo que dijo, porque Eriol es un liante mentiroso. No sé exactamente lo que dijo, pero pudo ser algo así:

-Y tú un soplapollas. Anda, vete a trabajar y deja de decir gilipolleces –o al menos eso le habría dicho yo.

…

Y así pasó la semana. Shaoran venía todos los días y ya estábamos empezando a acostumbrarnos a tenerlo incordiando por aquí y por allá, a mí especialmente. Tomoyo, por supuesto, venía a recogerme todos los días y Eriol, casualmente, le había cambiado el turno a Nakuru. El fin de semana, y gracias a mi ayuda, consiguió una cita con ella.

-Gracias, gracias, Sakura. No sé cómo puedo agradecértelo –decía Eriol el lunes, mientras me daba un abrazo.

Estábamos en nuestro tiempo de descanso.

-Entonces fue bien, por lo que veo, ¿no? -reí intentando sin éxito quitármelo de encima.

-¿Bien? Bien es poco –al fin me soltó y se ajustó las gafas-. La noche de mi vida. Me pienso casar con tu amiga, que lo sepas.

Yo me volví a carcajear.

-¿Qué te ha dicho de mí Tomoyo? ¿Se lo pasó bien?

Tomoyo me había dicho poco más de lo mismo, que Eriol era chico de su vida y que como no le pidiera pronto salir lo haría ella misma. Y eso que en un principio le había causado mala impresión. Sin embargo, yo no iba a decirle eso a Eriol, principalmente, porque Tomoyo me mataría.

-No se lo pasó mal –dije esquiva-. Tendrás que invitarla a otra cita a ver si se convence –mentí, interpretando muy mal mi papel para que Eriol se diera cuenta.

Él, que es tan perceptivo como la propia Tomoyo, sonrió y me llenó de cosquillas.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué te traes con el jefe? –bromeó Eriol pinchándome en las costillas.

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te traes tú? Yo no soy la que le ha tocado el culo antes –me reí-. Sí, te he visto.

Eriol lanzó una exclamación ahogada de fingida sorpresa y simuló que lo había pillado.

-Shaoran es el pequeño de esta familia –rio-. Nos aprovechamos de él.

-¿El pequeño? ¿Qué edad tiene? –me sorprendí.

Suponía que era joven pero pensaba que tendría la edad de Eriol.

-Diecisiete.

-¡Es más pequeño que yo! –se me escapó, sorprendida.

-Por unos meses, los cumple esta semana.

-¿Cuándo?

-El viernes 13 –dijo, con voz macabra-. Le vamos a hacer una fiesta en la cafetería, con temática de terror y cosas de esas. Te apuntas, ¿no?

-¿De terror? ¿Cómo es eso?

Vale, ahora es cuando confieso que, desde siempre, soy una miedica.

-Pues ya sabes, al estilo de Halloween pero sin calabazas ni chuches. Tenemos pensado poner en un proyector la película Viernes 13 y todo. Va a estar muy bien.

-Ah.

-Te apunto entonces. Luego te digo de qué te encargas, ¿vale?

Antes de que pudiera negarme Eriol ya se había ido, confiado de que a todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas temáticas, especialmente aquellas de terror. Y es posible que a todo el mundo le gusten. Yo soy la excepción que confirma esa regla, cómo no.

El resto de la semana estuve preocupada, no sólo por la parte del terror sino también porque no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle a Li. No sabía mucho de sus gustos, cada vez que hablábamos o me piropeaba o discutíamos. Generalmente ambas cosas a la vez. Por no saber, no sabía ni su color favorito. Al final, decidí ser un poco valiente y preguntárselo a Eriol. Y rezar porque no creyera que era una incipiente demostración de mi interés por él. Que no lo era.

Aproveché un día que Shaoran aún no rondaba por allí y el local estaba bastante tranquilo.

-Eh, Eriol –le llamé en un susurro.

Ambos preparábamos bebidas tras la barra.

-Dime Sakura.

-¿Tu sabrías decirme… –miré a ambos lados. Por nada del mundo querría que el castaño se enterara de que preguntaba por él-, cuál es el color favorito de Shaoran?

Sentí unas manos pesadas en mi cintura y un aliento en mi oreja.

-Eriol –y aquella voz inconfundible, hablando al moreno desde mi oído-, te llama Akizuki.

Agaché la cabeza muerta de vergüenza mientras mi amigo (ya no tanto) hacía caso al jefe y me dejaba sola con mi peor pesadilla. Y es que, para colmo, acababa de tomarme la libertad de llamarlo Shaoran.

-Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios. A partir de ahora ya no me puedes decir Li –dijo, sin girarme.

Tampoco quería que lo hiciera, si en algún momento había estado sonrojada en la vida, no podía ni compararse a como lo estaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, mis plegarias, como siempre, nunca son escuchadas. Shaoran me fue girando poco a poco hasta que quedé cara a cara con él. Digo cara a cara, pero en realidad yo estaba mirándole los pies. A Shaoran no pareció bastarle, así que me tomó de la barbilla suavemente e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi color favorito? –dijo, sin apartar sus ojos de los mí , no es difícil de adivinar. ¿Sabes, ojos verdes?

Pensé que se estaba riendo de mí, pero por primera vez no había rastro de burla en sus ojos.

-¿El verde? –pregunté para asegurarme, el corazón me latía a mil.

-Justo el del color de tus ojos –asintió, soltándome por fin-. ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

Con sus manos lejos de mi cuerpo, pude volver a pensar con claridad. ¿Había dicho en serio que su color favorito era el color de mis ojos? Sin embargo, aun si hubiera sido sincero o no, yo no podía decirle la verdad. La fiesta de cumpleaños iba a ser una sorpresa y no iba a destrozársela con tal de tener una excusa.

-Por nada –fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder.

-¿Por nada?

-Curiosidad.

-Sí, claro –me pilló-. ¿No quieres decírmelo?

-No puedo.

Una idea pareció cruzar por su cabeza y sonrió. Mal asunto.

-¿No te estarás enamorando de mí?

-Já, esa sería la última razón –empezaba a acostumbrarme a sus bravuconerías y sospechaba que solo lo hacía para verme sonrojada.

No le di esa satisfacción.

-Está bien, pues ya que tú me has hecho una pregunta personal, yo tengo derecho a hacerte otra.

-Parece justo –acepté, con tal de que se olvidara del tema.

Al segundo siguiente me arrepentí. Ya imaginaba la clase de cosas que iba a preguntarme y estaba bastante segura de que no me iban a gustar.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? –me sorprendió.

Lo miré extrañada. ¿Tan fácil? Shaoran nunca era así de simple.

-Oh, pensaba que ibas a preguntarme si tenía novio o algo así.

-Para esas cosas ya tengo a otros informantes –se rio.

Me vio con la intención de preguntarle a qué se refería, así que me interrumpió.

-No me has contestado –recordó-. Pero si quieres que la cambie por una un poco más personal… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que…

-¡No! –No quise saber cómo terminaba la pregunta-. ¡Me gusta el arroz tres delicias y… ¿fideos?

-Vale, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta más? –No esperó a que respondiera-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

Y así fue como, casi sin darme cuenta, acabé en una cita con Shaoran Li.

* * *

**¡Muy buenas! Antes de empezar, feliz año nuevo a todos aunque estemos ya casi en febrero xD. Pues bien, este era un one-shot que me quedó un pelín-mucho- largo así que lo he divido en tres capítulos. Aquí está el primero, que espero que os guste mucho. Y subiré el resto dentro de poquito. **

**Un beso, **

**Airin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Café Li- Capítulo 2**

* * *

Maldije a Eriol una y mil veces por la tarea que me había encomendado para el cumpleaños de Shaoran. No, no podía ser comprar la decoración o hacer las palomitas. Eso sería demasiado fácil y a Sakura siempre hay que complicarle la vida, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué más ha dicho Kaho que hacía falta? –Preguntó el castaño a mi lado mientras rebuscaba en sus pantalones-. Creo que he perdido la lista.

Exacto. Mi tarea no era ni más ni menos que entretener a Shaoran mientras los demás hacían todos los preparativos en el café. Al principio me había negado, por supuesto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? Pero Eriol había acabado convenciéndome al insistir en que Shaoran no se movería de la cafetería a no ser que fuera para acompañarme a mí a hacer unas compras de última hora de "ingredientes que hacían falta". Todo mentira, por supuesto.

Lo peor es que desde que el martes acepté la cita con Shaoran, no podía sentirme más incómoda con él. Y es que había sido todo una horrible equivocación.

_Flash Back_

_El corazón me empezó a latir a mil por hora y, ahora sí, no pude evitar mi sonrojo. Creía que Shaoran siempre estaba de broma conmigo, que lo único que quería era burlarse y reírse de mis reacciones cuando simulaba que se interesaba en mí, pero acaba de pedirme una cita. ¡Una cita! Y supongo que no es para tanto, pero a mí nunca me habían invitado a algo así, mucho menos un chico tan guapo como Shaoran._

_-Emm… yo… -no sabía cómo decir que sí sin sonar muy desesperada._

_Recordé que sólo me había preguntado si tenía algo que hacer, así que me tranquilicé y respondí._

_-No, no tengo nada –se me escapó una sonrisa tonta-. ¿Por qué?_

_Su respuesta no fue la que yo esperaba._

_-Porque Eriol se ha empeñado en que conozca a tu amiga, Tomoyo, para que le dé mi opinión y no me apetece ir solo a hacer de candelabro. Dice que quedemos en mi casa y que él cocina para vosotras así que bueno, ¿te vienes?_

_Lo miré boquiabierta y decepcionada. Mi cita perfecta con Shaoran se rompió en mil pedazos para darme cuenta de que la idea de invitarme probablemente también había salido de Eriol._

_-¿Por qué me miras así? –se empezó a carcajear-. ¿Es que pensabas que iba a invitarte a salir, torpe?_

_Lo que me faltaba. Le enseñé el dedo medio y hui de allí. Poco después Eriol y Tomoyo me convencieron de que aceptara, pero sabía que iba a ser el peor fin de semana de mi vida._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando noté que el castaño me miraba fijamente, esperando mi respuesta.

-Creo que la leche también se estaba acabando –mentí.

-Por Dios, ¿pero quién se encarga de hacer el inventario? –gruñó Shaoran, enfurecido.

-Deberías saberlo, el jefe eres tú –le recordé.

Él bufó y empujó el carrito lleno de cosas innecesarias lejos de mí. Su mal humor se notaba a kilómetros y tampoco podía echárselo en cara. Era el día de su cumpleaños y no sólo nadie le había felicitado (Eriol nos lo había prohibido) sino que encima tenía que pasar la tarde en un supermercado conmigo.

Lo mareé mandándolo a buscar ingredientes raros hasta que tuvimos todo el carro lleno. Había pasado casi una hora pero Eriol todavía no me había llamado, señal de que tenía que seguir entreteniéndolo y a mí ya se me estaban acabando las ideas.

De repente, sentí una mano tocándome el culo. Me giré, dispuesta a gritarle un par de cosas al responsable pero tuve que cerrar la boca de golpe. Allí sólo estaba Shaoran, con una sonrisilla pícara en los labios y la lista de la compra en la mano.

-La tenías tú todo el rato, tonta –me recriminó.

Mierda, se la había robado y me la había guardado en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón cuando me había dado cuenta de que habíamos escrito pocas cosas y nos sobraba mucho tiempo.

-Ya está todo, ¿no? –dijo Shaoran, mirando la lista.

Joder, tenía que distraerlo y rápido.

-¡Mira las coca colas! –exclamé, acercándome a las latas que tenían nombres.

-Ajá, Sakura, preciosas las latas, ¿nos vamos ya?

-¡No! –grité como una niña pequeña-. ¡Quiero encontrar mi nombre!

Vi que rodaba los ojos.

-¿En serio?

-Me hace ilusión –dije y era verdad-. Nunca está Sakura. Si la encuentro me la compro.

Shaoran bufó, cansado, y se puso a buscar. Yo suspiré tranquila. Esto me daría al menos diez minutos más. Al cabo de un poco encontré una lata en la que ponía "Shaoran".

-Mira, tu nombre –dije, enseñándosela con una sonrisa.

Él alzó una ceja, aburrido, y negó.

-En realidad no lo es.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre en japonés sí es Shaoran –empezó a explicarme con indiferencia-. Pero soy chino, y allí es Xiao Lang.

-¿Y qué significa? –pregunté, curiosa.

-¿Xiao Lang?

Asentí. Para mi sorpresa, se sonrojó.

-No, que te vas a reír.

-¡No! ¡Venga! ¡Dímelo! –supliqué-. Te prometo que no me río.

Difícil porque ya me estaba riendo.

-Está bien, pero no se lo cuentes a Eriol o me molestará de por vida –esperó a que aceptara-. Pequeño Lobo.

No pude evitar echarme a reír.

-¡Eh, me has prometido que no te reirías! –fingió que estaba enfadado, pero se empezó a reír conmigo-. Lo sé, ¿vale? Es horrible.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –poco a poco paré de reír-. En realidad creo que te pega mucho.

-Excepto por lo de pequeño, sí –insinuó, guiñándome un ojo.

Le pegué en el hombro.

-Voy a llamar a los cazafantasmas –bromeé.

Entre risas, recordé algo de pronto.

\- Espera, ¿por eso es el logo de la cafetería? –Pregunté recordando a la taza y al lobo, que me habían llamado la atención-. ¿Por tu nombre?

Él asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy perspicaz, ahora eres la única que lo sabe además de mí –me halagó-. Por cierto, yo también he encontrado tu nombre.

-¿Qué? –dije con la voz tintada de emoción-. ¿Dónde? ¡Enséñamelo!

Estiró la mano y sacó una lata de los estantes superiores. Me la pasó.

-¡¿Cherry Cola?!

Shaoran se empezó a reír y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Qué gracioso eres, Shaoran –y le tiré la lata que acabó dándole un buen golpe en el estómago.

-Ay, bruta –al menos conseguí que parara de reír.

Tomó la lata del suelo y se acercó a mí. Me acorraló entre su cuerpo y los refrescos, con la supuesta intención de dejar la lata en su sitio. Esperé a que la dejara y me quejé.

-Apártate.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –dijo, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Bajó la cabeza hacia mí y pude sentir su aliento en mis labios.

-Debería estar ya acostumbrada, ¿no? –conseguí decir, sin contestar a su pregunta-. Es la tercera vez que me lo haces, por lo menos.

-Me gusta que te pongas nerviosa –me ignoró.

-¡No me pongo nervios-sa! –mentí.

Habría funcionado si no me hubiera temblado la voz al final. Shaoran subió una mano y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso. Le miré los labios y me lamí los míos de forma inconsciente. ¿No estábamos más cerca que nunca?

-Tú también me pones nervioso –admitió en un susurro, antes de mover la cabeza y dejarse caer sobre mis labios.

El sonido de mi teléfono nos sobresaltó a los dos. Shaoran se apartó de mí de golpe, confundido, y yo me apresuré a buscar mi móvil.

-¿S-sí? –pregunté jadeando, intentando recuperar el control.

-_¿Sakura? Ya está todo listo._ –Era Eriol, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de interrumpir-._ Sigue con el plan como acordamos. Nos vemos en diez minutos._

-Claro, ahora mismo vamos –acepté y corté la llamada.

Me volví hacia Shaoran sonrojada, sin saber cómo actuar. ¿Habíamos estado a punto de besarnos o habían sido imaginaciones mías?

-¿Qu-quién era? –preguntó él, tragando saliva y despeinándose con una mano.

-Eriol. Dice que ha habido un problema en la cafetería y que tenemos que volver ya. Es muy urgente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y la compra? –dijo señalando al carrito con estupefacción.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! –lo cogí de la mano y tiré de él fuera del supermercado.

Por suerte, Shaoran se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto y no me preguntó nada más sobre la sospechosa "emergencia". Supongo que estaba tan incómodo como yo. En menos de diez minutos llegamos a la puerta de la cafetería que desde fuera parecía cerrada.

-¿Por qué están todas las luces apagadas? –se preguntó Shaoran en voz alta abriendo la puerta principal.

Yo le dejé pasar primero, aunque seguíamos cogidos de la mano. Las luces se encendieron de golpe y un montón de gente salió de sus escondites gritando:

-¡Sorpresa!

Sentí que el castaño apretaba mi mano del sobresalto, aunque no sé quién de los dos se asustó más. Todo el mundo llevaba disfraz, algunos demasiado aterradores para mi gusto y otros más divertidos. Pude distinguir a Eriol vestido de Jack Skeleton junto a un Freddy Krueger que tenía toda la pinta de ser Yamazaki.

Pronto empezaron a felicitar al castaño y a apartarlo de mí, así que solté su mano y me eché a un lado para que sus verdaderos amigos pudieran abrazarlo. Shaoran me dirigió una última mirada antes de ser arrastrado por la masa hacia el centro de la sala, estupendamente decorada con telarañas y calaveras bastante realistas. Habían retirado las sillas y las mesas a los lados y habían dejado un amplio espacio en el centro que se convirtió en una pista de baile en cuanto pusieron la música.

Empecé a sentirme un poco desplazada así que bordeé la sala hasta que me encontré con Kaho y Nakuru hablando en una esquina. Kaho iba disfrazada de algo así como una sacerdotisa y Nakuru de novia cadáver.

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo con la cafetería –las felicité, gritando por encima del ruido.

-Y tú un gran trabajo al entretener a Shaoran –me contestó Kaho con una sonrisa-. ¿Te ha dado muchos problemas?

-No habrás tenido que darle otro puñetazo, ¿no? –se rio Nakuru.

Rodé los ojos y me uní a sus carcajadas.

-¿Creéis que le ha sorprendido? –preguntó Kaho, refiriéndose al homenajeado.

Lo busqué con la mirada. Estaba al lado de la mesa de aperitivos junto a Eriol, Yamazaki y otros dos chicos que no conocía. Nada más llegar le habían endosado la máscara de Jason, el famoso asesino de Viernes 13, pero la llevaba levantada para que no le molestara.

-Tú porque no le has visto la cara, pero créeme, no se lo esperaba. Es tan inocente –comentó Nakuru soltando una carcajada.

-Es verdad, con lo despistado que es no se habrá dado cuenta de nada –afirmó Kaho con cariño.

Al poco tiempo sacaron la tarta y todos le cantamos cumpleaños feliz. Kaho tuvo que irse pronto y Eriol y Yamazaki vinieron a suplir su ausencia.

-¿Cómo va la fiesta, señoritas? –preguntó Skeleton con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Estupenda! ¿Se lo pasa bien Li? –respondió Nakuru.

-Juzgadlo vosotras mismas –nos señaló al castaño al otro lado de la sala.

Estaba hablando con una chica muy guapa de largo pelo negro y ojos rojizos. La chica le tocaba el brazo y se reía constantemente de las bromas de Shaoran. Un calor desagradable me recorrió de arriba abajo y sentí la necesidad de apartarle el brazo a la chica de un manotazo.

-¡Qué guapa! ¿Es su novia? –preguntó Nakuru por mí.

-No creo –dijo Eriol.

-Dudo que haya olvidado a Kaho todavía –secundó Yamazaki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Kaho? –grité yo mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿No lo sabías? Shaoran y Kaho tuvieron un tórrido noviazgo hace unos meses atrás. Por supuesto, a espaldas de su marido. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada tuvieron que dejarlo pero Shaoran sigue preocupado de que el bebé de Kaho sea suyo…

-¡¿Que qué?!

Creo que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

-¡Takashi!

Una chica apareció de la nada y se llevó a Yamazaki de las orejas.

-¡No vuelvas a decir mentiras! –gritó mientras desaparecían.

-La novia de Yamazaki –comentó Eriol-. Qué simpática.

-Esperad, ¿era mentira?

Los otros dos se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿En serio te lo habías creído?

-Y-yo…

-Tienes que conocer más a Yamazaki, el 80% de cosas que cuenta no son más que mentiras –rio Eriol.

Después del susto de mi vida, la fiesta continuó sin más complicaciones y para las doce de la noche al menos la mitad de los invitados se habían ido. Colocamos colchones en el suelo de la cafetería y preparamos el proyector con todo lo necesario para poner la película. Intenté escaquearme un par de veces, pero Eriol y Nakuru me convencieron para que me quedara.

Al final, tras mi tercer intento de fuga, me sentaron en uno de los colchones y me amenazaron con atarme si volvía a moverme de allí. Tras terminar de hacer palomitas y repartirlas entre los que quedábamos, todos escogieron un sitio y empezó la película. Cabe añadir que a mi lado terminaron sentados Shaoran y la chica de antes, que ya se había colgado del brazo del castaño alegando morirse de miedo y aún ni habían terminado los créditos iniciales.

Tras el primer machetazo me hice un ovillo, escondí la cabeza entre mis piernas y dejé de intentar hacerme la valiente. Pensaba que conseguiría dejar de temblar pero el sonido de los gritos y la música inquietante hacían que me imaginara mi propia película en la cabeza. Lo peor que pude hacer fue levantar la mirada en un momento de silencio en el que creí que ya había terminado la matanza. El asesino apareció de golpe y he de reconocer que grité "un poquito". Con las lágrimas saltándoseme, volví a hacerme un ovillo y me juré no volver a moverme hasta que supiera con certeza que se había acabado la película.

Una mano en mi hombro hizo que me sobresaltase y estuve a punto de soltar un nuevo grito.

-Sakura, soy yo, tranquila –me susurró Shaoran al oído.

Lo oí levantarse y tiró de uno de los brazos con los que me tapaba la cara.

-Ven –dijo un poco más alto, impaciente.

Sin saber qué pasaba, me incorporé sin volverme hacia donde seguía proyectándose la película y dejé que me arrastrara hasta la cocina de la cafetería. Una vez solos, me levantó la cara y pasó la mano por mis mejillas retirándome las lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

-¿Tan mal lo estás pasando? –preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña, escapándosele una débil sonrisa.

Sentí más ganas de llorar y aparté la cara de entre sus manos, avergonzada de que me viera siendo una cobarde.

-Está claro que no soy muy buena aguantando películas de terror –me excusé en un susurro.

-¿Y por qué te has quedado? –lo miré mal-. Quiero decir, me encanta que estés en mi cumpleaños pero podías haberte ido si no querías estar aquí.

-Me han obligado y… -empecé a excusarme-, no te había dado tu regalo aún –terminé por confesar.

Él me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿Y eso? He estado aquí todo el rato –me recordó.

Yo fruncí el ceño y aparté la mirada.

-Estabas con esa chica y no quería molestar –aclaré poniéndome de mal humor-. Espera, está en la taquilla de los vestuarios…

Antes de que pudiera huir, me cogió de la mano y me acercó a su cuerpo.

-Lo primero, esa chica es Meiling Li, mi prima. Y lo segundo, ¿puedo pedirte ahora otro regalo? Creo que antes dejamos algo a medias…

Yo lo miré confusa, incapaz de hablar. Él bajó su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios y volvió de nuevo a mis ojos.

-Quiero un beso –se me cortó la respiración cuando lo dijo.

-¿U-un beso? –exclamé sonrojada.

-Mm- mm –asintió y giró la cara para señalarse la mejilla.

Suspiré en una mezcla de alivio y decepción. Tonta, Sakura, ¿en serio esperabas que Shaoran Li, que para colmo es tu jefe, te pediría que lo besaras?

Asentí brevemente antes de ponerme de puntillas y, justo antes acabar con el espacio hasta su mejilla, Shaoran giró la cabeza y chocó nuestros labios. Con una de sus manos estrechó mi cintura y llevó la otra a mi nuca, colocando mi cabeza en la posición que más le convenía para atacar con fiereza mis labios. Para cuando razoné lo que estaba pasando, yo ya me había agarrado a su camiseta con fuerza y le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad. Entreabrí los labios y Shaoran aprovechó la ocasión para hacer el beso más profundo. Me deleité con el sabor de su boca y no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro entre sus labios.

Después de lo que a mí me parecieron unos segundos pero que, por el ruido de la sala contigua, tuvo que ser un buen rato, Shaoran se separó de mí de forma brusca.

-Y de nuevo, demasiado lenta –comentó antes de guiñarme un ojo y volver con los demás, que estaban empezando a ordenar la cafetería.

Nos habíamos perdido el final de la película. Y qué poco me importaba.

…

-No pienso ir.

Me crucé de brazos y miré al lado contrario de donde estaba mi amiga.

-Sakura, lo prometiste –Tomoyo me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí hasta que avancé un par de pasos.

Pero es que Tomoyo no me comprendía. Ella no tenía ni idea que hacía apenas unas horas había estado dándome el lote con Shaoran. ¡Con SHAORAN, mi jefe, joder! Y desde luego, no tenía ningunas ganas de meterme en la boca del lobo. De nuevo. Más literalmente imposible. Joder.

-Sakura por favor –mi mejor amiga me soltó para mirar su reloj-. Por tu culpa ya vamos tarde y no quiero causarle una mala impresión al mejor amigo de mi novio.

-¿Tu novio? –se me olvidó el enfado por unos segundos y la miré con una amplia sonrisa.

Tomoyo se sonrojó como nunca la había visto antes y se le escapó una pequeña risita. Sólo con eso me convenció. Nunca la había visto tan enamorada de un chico. Por la felicidad de Tomoyo aguantaría a mil Shaoranes tomándome el pelo y mucho más.

Cuando llegamos a su piso y el castaño abrió la puerta, me arrepentí. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros bajos y una camiseta negra. Encima iba descalzo. DESCALZO.

Ya paro con las mayúsculas. Ok.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar sin apartarse de la puerta. Cuando pasé por su lado detrás de Tomoyo, se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme sin que mi amiga se enterase.

\- Bienvenida a nuestra cita –se burló. Cabrón.

Cerró la puerta a nuestra espalda y se dirigió a lo que parecía la cocina, no sin antes pasar una mano por mi pelo para despeinarme.

-¡Eriol, han llegado tus invitadas!

El susodicho salió corriendo de la cocina con manoplas en las manos y su cara se iluminó al ver a Tomoyo. Dejó las manoplas encima de la mesa y se acercó para plantarle un rápido beso en los labios. Aparté la vista de los dos, incómoda, y miré inconscientemente a Shaoran, que me devolvía la mirada con una media sonrisa. Argg. Estaba segura de que jamás tendría una relación como esa con aquel idiota.

Para mi desgracia.

-¿Así que esta es la chica con la que me estás engañando? –comentó Shaoran una vez se separaron.

Eriol sonrió y procedió a las presentaciones.

-Shaoran, esta es Tomoyo, mi novia. Tomoyo, te presento a Shaoran, mi novio.

No pude evitar echarme a reír mientras se estrechaban las manos formalmente. De golpe, Shaoran apartó la mano de la de Tomoyo y miró hacia atrás.

-Eriol, ¿no huele a quemado?

Eriol dejó de sonreír y miró también en dirección a la cocina.

-Mierda, ¡el arroz! –recogió corriendo las manoplas de donde las había dejado y entró a la cocina.

Al segundo, salió con una olla de arroz chamuscado entre las manos y cara de pena.

-Se me ha quemado el arroz tres delicias, Shaoran –dijo con voz quejumbrosa.

Shaoran se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y suspiró.

-Torpe. Ya sabía que no podía dejarte cocinar.

Tomoyo miró a su novio con cara de ternura mientras yo me reía de su discusión de pareja.

-No pasa nada, podemos salir a comprar un sustituto en un restaurante de comida para llevar que conozco. Os va a encantar –intentó animar a su chico-. Vamos, tardamos cinco minutos.

Al final, quedamos en que Tomoyo y Eriol saldrían al restaurante mientras Shaoran y yo terminábamos los fideos que, por suerte, no se habían quemado. Por supuesto, la idea no me gustó. Nada. Pero la mirada de perrito degollado de Tomoyo, que quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Eriol, volvió a convencerme. Maldita sea.

Me quedé mirando a la pareja saliendo del apartamento hasta que la puerta se cerró. Oficialmente, me había quedado a solas con Shaoran en su apartamento. Nada bueno podía salir de esto.

Sentí la presencia de Shaoran a mi espalda y, antes de que pudiera atacarme de alguna forma, salí corriendo hacia la cocina.

**¿Cobarde? **_Para nada._

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó divertido mientras yo rebuscaba en los cajones.

-Pues buscar una cuchara para probar los fideos. Tenemos que terminarlos, ¿sabes? –dije sin dejar de abrir y cerrar cajones y sin girarme para mirarlo a la cara.

**¿Nerviosa?** _Para nada._

-¿Y por qué no me preguntas dónde está? Es mi casa, ¿sabes? –imitó mi voz con un retintín demasiado agudo.

-Ya –paré un segundo mi búsqueda y dudé-. ¿Dónde está?

Y, casi como si lo esperara, en un segundo se pegó a mi espalda hasta aprisionarme contra la encimera. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello mientras su mano tanteaba pasando por mi cintura hasta un cajón de la derecha. Sacó una cuchara y, en vez de pasármela, me dejó libre y se acercó hasta la olla donde hervían los fideos. Yo me crucé de brazos mientras lo veía coger unos pocos y acercarme la cuchara.

Me sonrojé. Mucho. ¿En serio pretendía darme de comer? Al ver que yo no me acercaba Shaoran rodó los ojos.

-¿Es que quieres que te haga el avión?-bromeó.

Yo lo miré desconfiada. ¿Sería capaz?

-¿Queman? -pregunté insegura.

Shaoran sonrió y sopló ligeramente la cuchara mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-Ya no.

Me acercó otra vez la cuchara y esta vez cedí y los probé. Cerré los ojos mientras los saboreaba.

-Mmmm, están muy bue…

Debería haberlo visto venir. Antes de terminar la frase Shaoran ya había atrapado mis labios. Oí el sonido de la cuchara al caer al suelo y un segundo después rodeó mi cintura con los brazos. Yo me abandoné al placer de sus besos al segundo siguiente y rodeé su cuello con los míos. Perdida en la bruma de sentimientos que me provocaba el movimiento insistente de sus labios, apenas noté que me había subido a la encimera hasta que se colocó en el hueco entre mis piernas.

Una de sus manos bajó de mi cintura a mi rodilla y me acarició de manera ascendente hasta el muslo, por debajo de la falda. Su boca bajó de mis labios a mi cuello trazando un camino de besos por mi barbilla y yo me permití acariciarle el pelo mientras me deshacía en suspiros. Dios, adoraba su pelo. Si yo tuviera el pelo tan suave como el suyo no podría parar de acariciármelo en todo el día.

El sonido de unas llaves tanteando la cerradura nos alertó. Nos separamos de golpe y, mientras yo me bajaba de la encimera y me arreglaba la ropa como podía, vi a Shaoran correr hacia los fideos y alejarlos del fuego rápidamente.

Nos miramos a los ojos con cara de confusión y las respiraciones agitadas un segundo antes de que se abriera la puerta de la cocina y apareciesen Eriol y Tomoyo cogidos de la mano. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos tortolitos reparó en mi sonrojo ni en el pelo más desordenado de lo normal de Shaoran, porque estaban demasiado ocupados lanzándose miraditas y cogiéndose de las manos a escondidas.

Menos mal que el amor los tenía atontados a los dos.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Perdonad que haya tardado tanto en subir el segundo capítulo pero no me convencía demasiado, estoy de exámenes y para rematar he tenido unos problemas horribles con internet. Vamos, que el mundo se ha confabulado contra mí! D:**

**En fin, por ahora no he tenido tiempo de responder a vuestros reviews pero que sepáis que os los agradezco a todas muchísimo y que no sabéis la ilusión que me hace recibirlos y saber que la historia os ha gustado. Sois geniales y espero no decepcionaros con esta continuación y con el final, que es ya en el capítulo siguiente.**

**Por otra parte, explicar que lo de las coca colas con nombres era una campaña que coca cola tenía hace un tiempo, en la que ponían nombres en las latas (y que por cierto, me hacía ilusión encontrar mi nombre y nunca lo encontré ****). Y no sé si en Japón la hicieron, pero bueno, en este "mundo inventado" para el fic, sí xDD**

**Y creo que eso es todo, un beso enorme :3**

**Airin **


	3. Chapter 3

**Café Li- Capítulo 3**

* * *

Me coloqué frente a la puerta del Café Li y lo miré fijamente. Llevaba ya casi un mes trabajando allí pero nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa antes de entrar como hoy.

Me había besado con mi jefe. Dos veces. Y ya no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Era un juego para él o de verdad estaba interesado en mí? Porque yo estaba realmente interesada en él.

Me había pasado la noche entera rememorando sus besos.

Una vibración procedente de mi bolsillo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Miré el móvil y abrí el mensaje que acababa de enviarme Nakuru.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en la hora. Llegaba casi veinte minutos tarde. Entré corriendo al café directamente por la puerta principal, deseando que no hubiese demasiados clientes o me echarían una bronca...

-¡Sakura! - gritó Nakuru con alivio al verme.

-Ya pensábamos que tú también te habías pasado al café vecino -comentó Eriol, que estaba sentado al lado del mostrador con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo?

Miré a mi alrededor. El café estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Shaoran salió de la cocina en ese preciso momento con el ceño permanentemente fruncido. A pesar de que apenas me miró, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme de golpe y apartar la mirada.

-Pues eso es lo que ha ido Yamazaki a averiguar, pero está bastante claro que nos han robado los clientes -comentó él de mal humor.

Justo entonces Yamazaki entró abriendo las puertas de golpe detrás de mí.

-¡Tíos, tenéis que venir a ver esto! -gritó, aún venía con cara de estupefacción.

-¿No puedes contárnoslo? -preguntó Shaoran con impaciencia y el ceño aún más fruncido que antes.

-Sí, pero conociéndonos, dudo mucho que me creyeseis.

-Pruébanos –le retó Shaoran.

Yamazaki rodó los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie le creería.

-Pues bien, han montado básicamente un puticlub en vez de una cafetería…

-Yamazaki, que es serio -le regañó Nakuru.

-¡Que sí! Les echan agua por encima a las camareras…

-Sí, ya. Que no es hora de contar una de tus disparatadas mentiras, tío -concordó Eriol.

-¡Joder! Para una vez que digo la verdad…

Shaoran rodó los ojos y bufó exasperado. Apartó a Yamazaki de la puerta con un no muy sutil empujón y fue directo al café vecino. El resto nos miramos un momento entre nosotros y le seguimos rápidamente. Ninguno quería perderse el espectáculo, fuera el que fuese, que montaría Shaoran en la cafetería que acababa de robarle los clientes.

Cruzamos la calle y, antes de entrar, me fijé en el nombre "Lobo Blanco". Me cabreé. El lobo era nuestro símbolo. Dejé de fulminar su cartel con la mirada y entré rápidamente por la puerta tras la que habían desaparecido mis amigos.

Casi me caigo al chocarme con la espalda de Shaoran. Todos seguían en la entrada, mirando…

Efectivamente, habían montado un jodido prostíbulo a plena luz del día.

-¿Pero qué clase de sitio es este? -murmuró Nakuru, tan pasmada como el resto.

-Os lo dije –se jactó Yamazaki con una gran sonrisa.

Yo miré por encima del hombro de los demás. Tal y como había dicho Yamazaki, las camareras, vestidas con camisetas blancas y diminutos pantalones rojos, que más bien podríamos denominar bragas, andaban por ahí echándose cada dos por tres y entre ellas jarras de agua fría. A veces dejaban que fueran los clientes los que les rociaran la camiseta. Miré el cartel de la barra que rezaba "Día de camisetas mojadas" y quise morirme. ¿Podrían haberse inventado algo más denigrante?

Una de las camareras se fijó en nosotros, corrijo, se fijó en Shaoran, y se acercó a atendernos.

-¿Buscáis mesa? –dijo, aunque se dirigió exclusivamente a Shaoran pestañeando mucho-. Hace mucho calor ahí fuera, ¿a que sí? Aunque aquí también tenemos –coqueteó, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Él la miró por encima con desagrado.

-Busco al encargado.

La chica frunció el ceño al haberse visto ignorada tan descaradamente y se perdió entre la multitud. Al rato volvió seguida de un hombre que iba rodeado de más chicas. Supuse que era el dueño del café. Era un hombre bajito y rechoncho, con una incipiente calvicie y llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas blanca sudada y unos tirantes anticuados. Mientras se acercaba, me dirigió una mirada que me hizo sentirme sucia por un momento. Afortunadamente, centró su vista en Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran, mi sobrino! ¡Qué alegría me da que hayas venido a verme! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

Espera, espera… ¿sobrino?

-Tío Yen –saludó el castaño con una voz mortalmente seria.

-Y veo que has traído a tus amigos –pasó la mirada por todos nosotros hasta que volvió a reparar en mí-. Y amigas. Soy Yen Li, encantado de conocerte preciosa.

Extendió su mano hacia mí para que se la estrechase. Me sentí rara cuando vi que no se presentaba al resto.

-S-sakura Kinomoto –me presenté dudosa, dándole la mano.

Él giró la mía y me besó el dorso.

-Un placer. ¿Sabes? Aún tengo algunas vacantes, Sakura. Podrías unirte a mi pequeña cafetería si qui…

-Trabaja para mí –Shaoran cortó su perorata con tono grave y se puso entre nosotros dos-.Tío Yen, ¿qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Por qué demonios has abierto uno de tus negocios denigrantes justo en frente de mi cafetería?

Yen se echó hacia atrás y soltó una enorme carcajada. Shaoran me daba la espalda, así que no pude ver su cara de enfado, pero supe que se había cabreado cuando tensó tanto los hombros que probablemente le dolerían.

-No le veo ninguna gracia. ¿Te ha enviado Madre a arruinarme el negocio?

-Querido sobrino, tu madre y yo pensamos que no te vendría mal un poco de sana competencia.

-¡¿A un montón de chicas medio desnudas lo llamas tú sana competencia?! Será mejor que vuelvas por dónde has venido. Mándale saludos a Madre y dile que deje de meterse en mis asuntos.

Pensé que se enfadaría por la falta de tacto de Shaoran, pero en lugar de eso, Yen volvió a reírse.

-Está bien, te propongo algo. Este viernes vamos a tener un espectáculo especial. Si logras tener más clientes que yo, recogeré mis cosas y me volveré a Hong Kong. Pero si no, serás tú el que vuelva.

Miré la nuca de Shaoran con los ojos muy abiertos. No quería que se fuese a ningún sitio. No sería tan estúpido como para aceptar la apuesta, ¿verdad?

-Acepto.

…

Ya de vuelta en el Café Li que, por cierto, habíamos cerrado, todos discutíamos con Shaoran.

-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! –gritaba Eriol por encima de todos-. ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre jugarte el café así sin más! ¡Sólo piensas en ti mismo!

Eriol, como todos, estaba siendo muy duro con Shaoran, pero yo sabía que en realidad estaba muy preocupado por perder a su mejor amigo.

-Y ya no es sólo que te vayas –seguía Nakuru-. Si tú te vas todos perderemos nuestro trabajo. ¡No quiero acabar echándome agua por la camiseta, por Dios!

-Shaoran, un placer haberte conocido amigo –decía Yamazaki, con aire solemne-. Pero ten por seguro que no podemos ganar a un espectáculo de tías buenas.

Yo miraba al infinito intentando hacer oídos sordos a los demás. Shaoran se iría a Hong Kong y yo no volvería a verlo. Era increíble que lo conociese de apenas unas semanas y me costase tanto asimilar que se iba a ir. Justo cuando más loca estaba por él. Si es que esto tenía fin, porque sospechaba que iba solo en crecimiento.

Los gritos de los demás empezaron a no dejarme pensar y estallé.

-¡SILENCIO!

Para mi sorpresa, me hicieron caso. Bien, ahora no sabía qué decir. Carraspeé.

-Nadie quiere que se vaya Shaoran, ni que se cierre el café y nos quedemos sin trabajo –comencé, mirando a todos excepto a él-. Shaoran se ha jugado el futuro del Café Li a una sola carta y comprendo que estéis enfadados. Pero pensemos que lo ha hecho por el bien de todos. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es llenar el café un día, un solo día, y los problemas con la cafetería de al lado se esfumarán. Y creo que podemos ser lo suficientemente originales como para conseguirlo. Haremos el mayor espectáculo jamás visto en una cafetería y ganaremos. ¡¿Estáis conmigo?!

Puede, y solo puede, que me emocionara con el final.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Aquí nadie tiene ningún talento –comentó Nakuru con hastío.

-¿Cómo qué no? Claro que sí, traeré a mi amiga Tomoyo y cantará, tiene la voz más bonita del mundo. Eriol la acompañará con el piano y Yamazaki… ¡Yamazaki hará monólogos!

Y entonces, vi la esperanza en la cara de mis amigos y empezaron los planes.

…

Era jueves por la tarde y ya casi habíamos terminado de montar el espectáculo. Teníamos de todo: un número de tiro con arco con Kaho muy al estilo Guillermo Tell, juegos de magia de Eriol en los que participaban los clientes, e incluso yo iba a hacer de coro para la actuación de Tomoyo. Además, nos habíamos pasado la semana entera promocionando nuestra cafetería con muestras gratis porque sabíamos que, si en algo superábamos a Lobo Blanco, era en la calidad de nuestros productos.

Me senté en una silla, completamente agotada después de pasarme media hora con las decoraciones. Habíamos cerrado la cafetería más pronto de lo normal para que nos diese tiempo a prepararlo todo para mañana.

Miré a Shaoran que, a la vez que colgaba un cartel subido a una escalera, daba órdenes a Yamazaki para que dejase de gandulear. Esta semana había sido la primera vez que lo veíamos actuar como un verdadero jefe y había que admitir que tenía dotes de líder.

Suspiré con pesadez. Con todo el lío del espectáculo no había hablado con él en todo lo que llevábamos de semana. Ni siquiera habíamos estado a solas pero, a veces, me daba la sensación de que me evitaba. No parecía el Shaoran de siempre, que buscaba cualquier excusa para tocarme o para meterse conmigo.

El tintineo de la puerta nos avisó de que alguien acababa de entrar.

-¡Touya! –grité con alegría al ver a mi hermano cruzando la puerta.

Corrí hacia él y le di un enorme abrazo. Touya trabajaba mucho y encima estudiaba medicina en Tokio, así que no solíamos vernos a menudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté con una sonrisa-. ¿Te quedas en casa esta noche?

Él asintió.

-Y he venido a recogerte, monstruo –yo fruncí el ceño ante el apodo-. Ya es tu hora de salir, ¿no? Así que recoge rápido que nos vamos. Tengo la moto mal aparcada.

Yo miré a mi alrededor. Ya estábamos acabando, así que a nadie le importaría que me fuese unos minutos antes.

-Ya voy. Espérame fuera mientras cojo mi bolso.

Vi cómo Touya desaparecía por la puerta y Nakuru se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-Dios mío. Qué bueno que está tu novio, Sakura –me dijo en un susurro, cuchicheando-. ¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Qué? –me sonrojé de golpe y me reí-. No es mi novio, es mi hermano.

La expresión de Nakuru cambió a una amplia sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tiene novia? –preguntó rápidamente-. Bueno, eso me da igual. ¿Me das su número? Sería una cuñada genial.

Me reí y le dije que se lo preguntara ella misma. Nakuru salió disparada por la puerta en cuanto le dije que Touya me estaba esperando allí.

Yo negué con la cabeza divertida mientras me dirigía a los vestuarios. Touya y Nakuru eran polos opuestos pero, conociéndola, no iba a parar hasta que mi hermano cayera rendido a sus pies.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –aquella voz inconfundible me sorprendió mientras sacaba las cosas de mi taquilla.

Terminé de sacar mi bolso, nerviosa, y cerré la puerta antes de girarme hacia él.

-Han venido a recogerme… -empecé a explicarle, pero me callé de golpe al ver la mirada de odio de Shaoran.

Nunca me había dirigido una mirada así a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Empecé a andar hacia la salida, pero cuando pasé por su lado me agarró del brazo con fuerza y me giró hacia él.

-Aún no hemos acabado, Sakura –no sabía si se refería a la conversación o al trabajo en el café.

Sin embargo, su tono no admitía réplicas. Todos mis instintos me decían que tuviese cuidado con lo que decía, porque Shaoran parecía realmente enfadado, pero me cabreó que la primera vez que me hablara después de haberme besado fuera con ese tono tan impertinente. Y la verdad, no estaba para esto después una semana entera de inseguridades. ¿Por qué había dejado de hablarme? ¿Se había arrepentido después del beso?

-Casi está todo terminado y llevo haciendo horas extra todos estos días así que, si me disculpas, me voy.

Intenté soltar mi brazo, pero él apretó más su agarre.

-No.

Lo miré estupefacta. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Shaoran? ¿En serio llevaba ignorándome toda la semana y ahora me montaba esta pelea monumental por una tontería?

-¿Perdona? Si quiero irme me voy. No tienes ningún derecho a retenerme aquí después de todo, Shaoran –dije, dolida.

-¿Que no tengo derecho? -prácticamente me gritó-. ¡Soy tu jefe! Y si te digo que no puedes salir antes de tiempo pues te jodes y me haces caso.

Bufé y me reí de forma falsa.

-Sí, mi jefe –dije con sarcasmo-. Ahora sí quieres ser el jefe, ¿eh? Para mí la única jefa de este sitio siempre ha sido Kaho, ¡a ti ni siquiera te interesaba esta cafetería!

Lo que había pensado antes sobre sus dotes de líder se esfumó de golpe. Shaoran endureció aún más la mirada y supe que había tocado un punto sensible. Bien.

-¡Pues por ahora yo sigo siendo el jefe en funciones y puedo despedirte si quiero por esto!

Yo solté mi brazo, furiosa, y empecé a andar hacia la salida de empleados.

-¡Sakura, si sales por esa puerta estás despedida! –gritó a mis espaldas.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues ya me despido yo!

Y cerré la puerta con un enorme portazo a mis espaldas. Sabía que el resto de la cafetería había escuchado nuestra enorme pelea, así que por lo menos no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Di la vuelta al Café rápidamente y me tiré a los brazos de Touya llorando. Nakuru, a su lado, lo ayudó a consolarme mientras sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Touya por favor, quiero irme –dije como pude.

No hicieron muchas preguntas más mientras me subía a la moto de Touya y él arrancaba. Antes de girar la esquina, miré un momento atrás. Lo justo para ver la silueta de Shaoran a la salida de la cafetería. O puede que fuesen imaginaciones mías.

…

P.O.V. Shaoran

Me revolví el pelo, nervioso, y eché un vistazo al Café. Estaba lleno, por supuesto, pero no tanto como esperábamos. No sabía lo que había hecho mi tío en su cafetería, pero desde luego les estaba funcionando.

Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo de golpe y me senté tras la barra. Como cada vez que tenía un momento libre, pensé en Sakura. La necesitábamos aquí, dándonos ánimos y alegría y yo la había echado por un estúpido ataque de celos. Me había cabreado cuando había visto a ese chico llegando a recogerla. Sakura jamás me había dicho que tuviese novio y de repente me daba cuenta que llevaba haciendo el imbécil todo este tiempo detrás de ella.

Y aún más imbécil me sentí cuando anoche, después de gritarme que qué coño había hecho, Nakuru me había explicado que aquel chico era sólo su hermano.

Miré a mis empleados. Estaban haciendo todo lo posible por actuar con normalidad, pero nunca los había visto más decaídos, ellos también la echaban de menos. El Café Li la necesitaba y… a quién quiero engañar, yo la necesitaba. La necesitaba como necesitaba respirar y, ahora que ella no estaba, sentía que me estaba ahogando.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y miré automáticamente, con la esperanza de verla aparecer. Por supuesto, no era ella.

Eriol terminó su número de magia y los clientes irrumpieron en aplausos. Alguien me llamó la atención tocándome el hombro y me giré. Yamazaki, mortalmente serio, me decía con un gesto que teníamos que hablar. Le seguí hasta los vestuarios con un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? –dije, sin querer me quedé mirando la taquilla de Sakura.

-Acabo de ir a la cafetería de Yen.

Volví mi atención a Yamazaki, a la espera de que me contara las malas noticias.

-¿Y? Tienen más clientes, ¿no?

-Sí, pero eso no es lo peor.

Alcé una ceja y esperé.

-Están haciendo una subasta de las camareras y… Sakura es una de ellas.

Esta vez ni me planteé que pudiera ser mentira cuando salí corriendo.

Fin P.O.V. Shaoran

…

No me siento muy orgullosa de lo que hice después pero a la mañana siguiente estaba tan furiosa que fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Me presenté a las puertas de Lobo Blanco y le pedí trabajo al tío de Shaoran.

Sabía perfectamente que si había algo que jodiera a Shaoran más que el haberme despedido era que ahora trabajase para nuestros enemigos. Si es que yo le importaba algo.

Me hice una coleta y miré con desagrado mi nuevo uniforme. El del Café Li era precioso, inspirado en las maids pero recatado y… y Shaoran me había dicho que me quedaba bien. Me pegué mentalmente por pensar eso.

El uniforme que tenía que ponerme ahora era repulsivo, mucho más corto de lo que estaba acostumbrada y con un escote exagerado. Lo odiaba. Odiaba esta estúpida cafetería y odiaba lo que iba a tener que hacer. Porque sí, hoy era el día del gran espectáculo y yo tenía que participar en él.

Unos golpes a la puerta del vestuario me asustaron y me terminé de poner los tacones pertenecientes al uniforme rápidamente.

-¿Estás lista? –Oí la voz de Yen-. El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

-¡Ya voy! –grité.

Me tomé unos segundos para calmarme y salí por la puerta. No quise ver la cara de Yen al verme con su asqueroso traje así que directamente me subí al escenario donde estaban el resto de mis compañeras.

-¡Ya estamos todos! –gritaba Yen extasiado desde su micrófono.

Miré a mi alrededor y casi me pongo a llorar. La cafetería de Yen estaba llena a reventar y yo estaba bastante segura de que Shaoran iba a perder esta apuesta.

-¡Por fin, damas y caballeros! ¡ES LA HORA DE LA SUBASTA!

La subasta de camareras comenzó y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, no queriendo retener en mi memoria nada de lo que pasase aquí. Yo, por suerte, era la última de todas.

El espectáculo de Yen era sencillo y llamativo. Subastaba a sus camareras a cambio de unas fichas que se compraban en la barra y que se podían canjear por cualquier cosa de la carta y luego cada una se convertía en la camarera personal del cliente. La gente pujaba bastante fuerte por sus favoritas. Kim, la chica que estaba a mi lado (y la que nos había atendido la primera vez), consiguió la puja más alta hasta ahora, veinte fichas, y sonreía como si le hubiese tocado la lotería. Y así era en cierto modo porque, por lo menos, cada camarera recibiría el dinero que habían pujado por ellas. Yo, con mi cara de asco, esperaba que nadie pujase por mí.

-Cincuenta fichas –dijo alguien.

La cantidad llamó mi atención y levanté la mirada, dándome cuenta de repente de que era la única chica que quedaba en el escenario y que Yen acababa de pujar esa enorme cantidad por mí. Abrí los ojos asustada.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, señores clientes –confirmó Yen por el micrófono-. Esta es mi camarera favorita y la quiero para mí. ¿Alguien es capaz de superar mi apuesta?

Recé porque así fuese. No quería pasar ni un segundo con Yen.

-Cincuenta y cinco –dijo un hombre tímidamente.

Pensé que Yen cedería y que la puja había sido tan alta para animar la cosa, pero volvió a pujar por mí.

-Sesenta fichas –esta vez, nadie rechistó y yo me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior.

Estúpida Sakura, acababa de condenarme.

\- Sesenta fichas a la de una, sesenta fichas a la de dos…

-¡CIEN!

Se hizo el silencio en la cafetería y todos, yo bruscamente al reconocer aquella voz, dirigimos la mirada al castaño. El corazón me empezó a latir a mil en cuanto lo vi. Shaoran estaba en la barra, con la respiración agitada y las cien fichas en la mano.

Y, aunque debería estar enfadada con él, o avergonzada por haberle traicionado así, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

-Sakura…

Él me miraba como si fuese la única persona que estaba en la sala. Y supongo que yo debía estar mirándolo igual.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto… -empezó a decirme, sin importarle que nos oyese todo el café-. Ayer me puse tan celoso cuando me dijiste que te ibas con él, me volví loco. Perdóname y vuelve con nosotros, por favor. El Café Li te necesita. Todos te echan de menos.

Yo lo único que quería era tirarme a sus brazos, pero tenía una espinita clavada en mi orgullo y mi inseguridad, que me lo impedía.

-¿Has venido a buscarme sólo porque la cafetería me necesita? –pregunté, acordándome que él me había estado ignorándome toda la semana.

-No. Yo te necesito, Sakura.

Me mordí el labio. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Ahora me necesitas?- la voz me tembló ligeramente-. ¿Y por qué te pasas una semana entera ignorándome? No es sólo la escena de ayer, no te contradigas, Shaoran. No me necesitas.

Shaoran suspiró y avanzó tantas mesas como pudo antes de volverme a mirar.

-Sé que he estado distante pero… puedo explicártelo. Cuando nos enteramos de que mi tío Yen había abierto esta cafetería, supe que el objetivo de mi madre era tenerme controlado. No sabes cómo es mi madre, y a lo mejor te cuesta imaginarlo, pero estoy seguro de que tiene contratada a gente para vigilarme, porque alguien le ha tenido que decir que… que estoy enamorado de ti –Shaoran estaba completamente rojo.

El sonido de mi corazón golpeando con fuerza en mi pecho me impidió notar la exclamación popular de los clientes del café.

-Y no quería que ella te metiera en todo esto. Quiere que me ocupe del café y piensa que si estoy contigo no soy capaz de hacerlo. Por eso intenté demostrarle que era capaz de vencer a Yen, y una vez lo hubiese hecho, dejaría de meterse en mi vida y me dejaría estar contigo.

Yo me quedé callada, un nudo enorme en mi garganta me impedía hablar. Shaoran acababa de… ¿declarárseme?

-Pero… a lo mejor la he jodido y t-tú no quieres estar conmigo –las manos de Shaoran temblaban cuando dio un paso atrás.

A lo mejor estaba interpretando mi silencio como un rechazo. Empezó a dar media vuelta mientras yo seguía en blanco. Kim, a quien desde luego había juzgado mal desde el principio, me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Kinomoto, reacciona que se va… -susurró.

Y mis neuronas hicieron clic al fin.

-¡SHAORAN!

Salté del escenario y Shaoran se giró justo a tiempo para cogerme mientras me lanzaba en sus brazos. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello mientras le susurraba sin parar que me perdonase y lo mucho que yo también lo quería. Shaoran nos estabilizó a los dos y me alzó lo suficiente para poder conmigo hasta la salida de la cafetería a la vez que los clientes de Yen irrumpían en aplausos.

…

Finalmente, el Café Li ganó la apuesta y Shaoran no se tuvo que ir. ¿Qué cómo es posible que ganáramos? Pues al parecer nuestra "historia de amor" conmovió tanto a la gente que muchos de ellos nos siguieron a nuestra cafetería y se quedaron allí. Yen tuvo que desmantelar el Lobo Blanco y largarse por donde había venido, y he de admitir que ninguno de nosotros íbamos a echarlo de menos.

Pero el objetivo de Yen y la madre de Shaoran se había cumplido.

Shaoran se volvió más responsable y empezó a ser el verdadero jefe del Café Li, sobre todo cuando Kaho nos anunció que estaba embarazada de su novio (¡Yamazaki había acertado de nuevo!) y que necesitaba llevar las cosas con más calma.

Nakuru consiguió salir con Touya, aunque no dudé de ella ni un segundo, y él empezó a odiar a Shaoran desde que se lo presenté oficialmente como mi novio.

-¡Sakura!

El grito de Shaoran hizo que mis pensamientos se desvanecieran de golpe porque, como siempre que aparecía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en él.

-¿Otra vez ganduleando? ¡Tienes un cliente!

Alcé una ceja y miré al café vacío. Acabábamos de cerrar y sólo quedábamos él y yo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues debe de ser invisible –dije mientras él se acercaba.

-¿Y yo qué soy? Me costaste cien de esas malditas fichas y pienso aprovecharte bien –me rodeó con sus brazos y me reí.

-Eso sólo duraba un día.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Pues pienso aprovechar mi compra para toda la vida.

Shaoran me besó y, como siempre que me besaba, dejé de pensar.

* * *

**Y… ¡fin! **

**Aquí tenéis por fin el final de este "minific". Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto (odio la facultad) y espero que os haya gustado. Tengo un poco de miedo de decepcionaros con el final, pero podéis decirme sin problemas que os ha parecido que no me enfado xD. Ahora contestaré a los reviews, pero de todas maneras sabed que os los agradezco muchisimísimo! Jajaja**

**Un beso enorme a todos, gracias por leer y por comentar y nos veremos en el siguiente oneshot o lo que sea que suba! (o si subo un epílogo, pero no prometo nada xD)**

**Airin :3**


End file.
